Inspector Fredrics
by Pooja Verma
Summary: Inspector Fredrics jise samjhte hai sab Cid ka sabse kamzor officer use pata chala hai ek khatrnak sazis ka. kya Cid team karegi uska bharosa ya phir pad jayegi musibat me. pls read and review


**INSPECTOR FREDRICS**

**SEEN – 1**

_(is kahani ki shuruwat hoti hai ek parti se jahan per puri CID team or Dr. SALUNKHE, Dr. TARIKA maujood hai. sab parti injoy kar rahe hai.)_

**FREDI –** sir parti bahut acchi hai na.

**DAYA –** haan FREDI, in politicians ki to baat hi kuch or hoti hai.

**VIVEK –** haan sir is MOHAN KEDIA ne to itani acchi parti ka intzam kiya hai ki aaj ka din to main apni puri zindagi me nahi bhoolunga.

**TASHA – **haan sir or uper se hume yahaan khaas mehmaan bana kar bulaya hai.

**DAYA –** kamala ki baat to ye hai TASHA ki log dua karte hai ki hum CID wale unke ghar nahi jaaye or is MOHAN KEDIA ne to hume apne ghar parti me bula liya. waise ye ABHI kaha hai nazar nahi aa raha hai.

**FREDI –** ABHI sir wo wahan rahe Dr. TARIKA ke piche piche ghoom rahe hai.

_(DAYA us or palat kar dekhta hai jahan ABHI or TARIKA kuch baatein kar rahe hai. DAYA husta hai.)_

**ABHI –** waise TARIKA ji parti bahut acchi hai, aap injoy to kar rahi hai na.

**TARIKA –** haan ABHI parti to wakayee me bahut acchi hai or aapki company me kaun injoy nahi karega.

**ABHI –** are TARIKA ji aap to aise hi meri tariff kar rahi hai. waise ek baat kahoo, aap aaj bahut acchi lag rahi hai, ye red dress aap pe bahut acchi lag rahi hai.

**TARIKA –** thanks.

**ABHI –** waise aapko pata hai red mera favorite color hai.

**SALU **– khoon ka color hai isliye.

**ABHI –** are Dr. SALUNKHE aap kab aaye? Mujhe to pata hi nahi chala.

**SALU –** pata kaise chalega TARIKA per se nazar idhar udhar hutaoge tab to pata chalega na. Waise tumne bataya nahi ki red tumhara favorite color kyun hai, khoon ka color hai isliye.

**ABHI –** kya wo saare log jinka favorite color red hota hai un sabko khoon pasand hota hai.

**SALU –** nahi, maine sabki nahi tumhari baat ki hai. jaanti ho TARIKA ye cID walo ko her din khoon laashe dekhne ki aadat hoti hai isliye inka favorite color red ho jaata hai.

**ABHI –** tab to ye aapka bhi favorite color hoga, kyunki aap to din bhar laasho ke saath hi rahte hai.

**SALU –** accha joke tha, waise tumhare saare saathi to wahan hai tum yahaan kya kar rahe ho.

**ABHI –** wo main... wo main cold drink lene aaya tha.

**SALU –** TARIKA ke haanth me cold drink ki tray hai. nahi na to phir yahaan kya kar rahe ho wahaan jaao na jahaan cold drink mil rahi hai.

**ABHI –** haan to jaa rahan hoo na.

**SALU –** TARIKA tum yahaan akeli kya kar rahi ho mere saath chalo.

**ABHI **– haan jayiye Dr, TARIKA aap inke saath hi jayiye, akhir ye aapke boss jo hai.

_(ABHI gusse se DAYA ke paas aata hai.)_

**DAYA –** kaya hua, mood itna ukhda ukhda kyun hai?

**ABHI –** yaar ye Dr. SALU, pata nahi kya dushmani hai unhe mujhse, accha bhala TARIKA se baatein kar raha tha le gaye use apne saath. Unhe samajh me nahi aata kya ki TARIKA ki umar unke saath ghoomane phirane ki nahi hai.

**DAYA –** (huste huye) are tum kyun itan naraz ho rahe ho, aaj nahi to phir kabhi baatein kr lena TARIKA se, ppilhaal ye cold drink piyo or apna dimag thanda karo. VIVEK zara ABHI ke liye cold drink to lanaa.

_(VIVEK cold drink lane jata hai aate samay FREDI se takra jaata hai. cold drink FREDI ki shirt per gir jaati hai.)_

**FREDI –** VIVEK ye tune kya kiya. Meri shirt per cold drink gira di.

**VIVEK –** sorry sir, wo galti se

**FREDI –** sorry ke bacche, ab phir wife daant padegi. Ab saamne se to hut, wash room jaana hai.

_(FREDI washroom chala jaata hai, idhar sab baatein karne me lag jaate hai.)_

**ABHI –** yaar DAYA hum sab to yahaan hai per ye ACP sir, wo nazar nahi aa rahe hai.

**DAYA –** ACP sir, wo to MOHAN kEDIA (MK) ke saath hai.

**ABHI –** phir bhi bahut der ho gayee hai hume chal kar ek baar unhe dekh lena chahiye.

_(ABHI or DAYA ACP sir ko dekhne ke liye jaate hai, idhar FREDI wwashroom se aate waqt kisi ko phone per kuch baatein karte sunta hai. wo zaldi me udhar se aata hai per samne se aate aadmi se takra jaata hai, wo aadmi sorry bol kar chala jaata hai. FREDI parti hall me akar ABHI, or DAYA ko dhundhta hai. kuch der baad use wo dono mil jaate hai. wo dono MK or ACP sir ke saath hote hai. FREDI ABHI ke paas jaakar kehta hai ki use kuch zaroori baat karni hai per ABHI uski baat per dhyaan nahi deta. FREDI yahi baat DAYA se bhi kehta hai, pehle to wo Dhyaan nahi deta per baad me uski baat sunane ke liye wahan se alag ho jaata hai. FREDI use dhire se kuch kehta hai, jise sunkar DAYA chaunk jaata hai.)_

**DAYA –** FREDI, pagal ho gaye ho kya. Pata hai kya keh rahe ho? ek minut, kahi parti me kuch chadha to nahi liya.

**FREDI –** nahi sir maine apne kaano se suna hai. aap mera yakeen kijiye. Main such keh raha hoo.

**DAYA – **thik hai, per abhi ye baat kisi se mat kehan kal beuro me chalkar ACP sir se baat karenge.

**ACP –** kya baatein ho rahi hai DAYA?

**DAYA –** kuch nahi sir, wo FREDI keh raha tha ki der bahut ho gayee hai ghar per bhabhi ji iska intazar kar rahi hongi isliye hume chalna chahiye.

**FREDI –** haan sir der to ho gayee hai dekhiye na kitna waqt ho gaya, _( FREDI ghari dekhne ke liye apna haanth uper uthata hai or zor se chilaata hai)_ meri ghadi, meri ghadi kahan gayee.

**ACP –** kya hua FREDI?

**FREDI – **sir wo meri ghadi meri ghadi nahi mil rahi hai pata nahi kahan kho gayee.

**ABHI –** kahan kho jaayegi FREDI tumhe yaad hai jab tum parti me aaye the to ghadi tumhare haanth me thi.

**FREDI –** haan sir mere haanth me hi thi, maine VIVEK ko time bhi bataya tha. Pata nahi kahan chali gayee. Sir meri wife ne mujhe wo humari pichali anniversary per diya tha. Ab main use kya kahoonga.

**DAYA –** FREDI isme itna pareshan hone ki kya baat hai, ghadi yahin kahin gir gayee hogi hum sab dhoondhte hai, mil jaayegi.

_(tabhi ek choti ladki aati hai)_

**LADKI –** uncle kahin ye aapki ghadi to nahi?

**FREDI –** haan yahi hai meri ghadi, tumhe kahan mili.

**LADKI –** wo washroom ke paas giri huyee thi.

**FREDI –** thakyou bacche, tumhe nahi pata tumne mera kitan bada kaam kiya hai.

**ABHI –** FREDI ghadi mil gayee na ab hum sab chale.

**ACP –** haan MK saheb ab hume chalna chahiye. Parti me bulane ke liye shukriya.

**MK –** are isme shukriya kaisa balki aap logo ne to meri parti me aakar uski raunak badha di.

**ACP –** nahi nahi.. aisi koi baat nahi hai. parti wakayee me achi thi. Accha MK saheb ab hum chalte hai.

_(sab MK se bida lekar parti se apne apne ghar laut jaate hai.)_

**SEEN – 2**

_(Agle di beuro me sab raat ki parti ki baatein kar rahe hote hai ki tabhi FREDI aa jaata hai.)_

**FREDI –** sir mujhe aapko ek bahut zaroori baat batani hai.

**ACP –** haan bolo FREDI.

**FREDI –** sir ye MK hai na wo sahi aadmi nahi hai.

**ABHI –** ye tum kay keh rahe ho FREDI?

**DAYA –** haan ABHI kal parti me FREDI ne mujhse kaha tha ki usne MK ko phone per kuch baatein karte suna hai.

**ACP –** accha kya suna tha tumne FREDI?

**FREDI **– sir jab main washroom se aa rahaa tha tab maine suna ki wo kisi se phone per keh raha tha ki maal ki delivery kal shaam ko mere ghar per kar dena or apne paise le jaana.

**ACP –** haan to isme galat kya hai?

**FREDI –** sir wo ye bhi keh raha tha ki maal ekdum taaza or aisa hona chahiye ki zabaan se choote nahi. Sir mi=ujhe to lagta hai wo pakka drugs ki baat kar raha tha.

**ABHI –** lekin FREDI maal kahne ka matlab sirf drugs to nahi hota na ho sakta hai wo kisi or baare me baat kar raha ho.

**DAYA –** or agar FREDI jo keh raha hai wo such hua to. Sir mujhe lagta hai ki hume ek baar MK ke ghar chalkar dekh lena chahiye.

**VIVEK –** haan sir jab FREDI sir itna yakeen ke saath keh rahe hai to hume chalke dekh lena chahiye.

**ACP –** thik hai agar tum log itna keh rahe ho to ek baar chalkar dekh lete hai.

**SEEN – 3**

_(shaam ko sab MK ke ghar per pahuchte hai wahan MK unhe apne ghar dekh kar hairan ho jaata hai)_

MK – are ACP sir aap or wo bhi apni puri team ke saath.

ACP – haan wo kaam hi kuch aisa hai. ye batayiye ki aapke ghar aaj koi maal delivered hone wala hai.

MK – haan aane wala hai to per ACP sir abhi tak wo maal aaya nahi hai.

(tabhi ek aadmi akar khabar deta hai ki maal aa gaya hai or use kahan rakhna hai)

FREDI – dekha sir, ab aapko meri baat ka yakeen ho jayega, aap us maal ki talashi lijiye.

ACP – dekhiye MK saheb hume apke maal ki talashi leni hai.

MK – per ACP sir saara maal to box me pack hai, agar aap use kholenge to wo kharab ho jaayega.

ABHI – dekhiye aap hume apna kaam karne dijiye.

(ABHI DAYA truck se box utarkar unhe kholte hai. undar ka saman dekh kar unka chehra uatar jaata hai.)

FREDI – kya hua sir?

ACP – FREDI tum to keh rahe the ki kuch garbar hai, kahan hai grbar is seb me, in angooro me.

FREDI – seb, angoor, ye ,,,,,,,,, ye kaise aa gaye?

MK – kaise aa gaye matlab ye to wahi maal hai jiske baare me aap log jaanane aaye the.

FREDI – ye wo maal hai to aapne aisa kyun kahan ki maal ekdum taaza or aisa hona chahiye ki zabaan se choote nahi.

MK – haan wo to main in fruits ke baare me keh raha tha. Ye ekdum taaze hone chahiye or itne tasty ki jo ek baar khaye uski zubaan se na chute.

ACP – dekha FREDI tumhari wazah se ek sarif aadmi ko pareshaani uathani padi.

FREDI – per sir main to...

ACP – chup karo, sorry MK saheb humare is officer ko galtfehmi ho gayee thiaapko apreshani uathani padi iske liye hum maafi chahte hai.

MK – koi baat nahi ACP saheb.

ACP – lekin ye itne saare fruits kis liye?

MK – are ACP saheb aap to jaante hai main viklang logo ke liye ek anathalay chalata hoo jahaan per anaath bacche or viklang log rehte hai. teen din baad mere us unathalay me ek chota sa function hai ye saara samaan bus usi ke liye hai. us din main baccho me kitabe or ye fruits, kuch kapde wgairah baatoonga.

ACP – ye to bada accha kaam hai. kaas humare des me aap jaise or bhi log hote jo in anaath baccho or lachar logo ke kuch karte. Agar main is nek kaam me aapki koi bhi madad kar sakoo to mujhe bahut khushi hogi.

MK – haan aap meri ek madad kar sakte hai.

ACP – haan haan bataiye na, main kya ker sakta hoo?

MK – ji aapko mere us funtion me chief guest bankar aana hoga. Main chahta hoo ki aap apne haanto se un zarooratmand baccho or logo ko ye saari cheeje baante, taki wo bhi aapse kuch sikh sake.

ACP – are aap to aise hi meri tariff kar rahe hai phir bhi agar aap chahte hai to main function me zaroor aaunga. Accha to ab hume chalna chahiye.

(ACP sir sab ko saath lekar bahar aate hai.)

ACP – FREDI aaj ke baad se mujhe koi bhi baat bataane se pehle use acchi tarah se chek kar lena ki jo tumne suna hi wo sahi suna bhi hai ya nahi.

ABHI – sir maine to pehle hi kaha tha ki baat kuch or bhi ho sakti hai FREDI bekar me hi shak kar raha hai.

ACP – haan ABHI bewkoof to hum hai jo iski baato per yakeen ar liya.

FREDI – per sir maine to wahi kahan jo suna tha.

DAYA – dekho FREDI hum ye nahi keh rahe ki tumne galt kaha balki hum to ye kehne ki kosis kar rahe ki aage se tum jo bhi baat suno pehle ye acchi tarah se pata kar lo ki tumne jo suna hai or jo samjha hai wo sahi hai ya nahi.

FREDI – sidhe sidhe ye kyun nahi kehte sir ki FREDI tum apna dimag mat chalya karo kyunki tumhare paas dimag to hai hi nahi.

ABHI – FREDI isme bura maanane wali kya baat hai yaar, hum to bus aise hi ye samjhane ki kosis kar rahe the ki...

FREDI – ki aage se amin apni zubaan na kholu, thik hai main apni zubaan nahi kholunga.

(FREDI aage chala jaata hai, sab use rokane ki kosis karte hai per wo nahi sunta, sab beuro me aate hai.)

**SEEN – 4**

(Beuro me ACP sir ko ek phone aata hai. unhe khabar milti hai ki market me ek gadi me ek laash mili hai, sab us jagha pahuchte hai or tehkikat karni shuru karte hai.)

ACP – DAYA car ka darwaza kholo.

DAYA – sir darwaza to andar se band hai, phir iski maut kaise huyee.

ABHI – ho sakta hai iski death natural death ho.

(DAYA darwaza khol deta hai.)

DAYA – nahi ABHI ye dekho iske honth nile pad gaye hai. shayad ise zaher diya gaya hai.

ACP – dekhkar to yahi lagta hai ki shayad ise zehar diya gaya hai, jisase beech raste me iski maut ho gayee. TASHA VIVEK aas paas ke logo se pucho kisi ko is baare me kuch pata hai kya, or ABHI tum gadi ko acchi tarah se chek karo dekho kuch milta hai kya.

ABHI – sir puri gadi chek kar li per kuch bhi nahi mila.

DAYA – sir iski pocket se ye Driving lisence mila hai iska naam suresh hai. or kuch nahi mila.

VIVEK – sir aas paas ke logo ko is baare me kuch nahi pata unka kehna hai ki ye car aage aage chal rahi thi achanak ruk gayi. Traffic jaam ho jaane ki wazah se logo ne jab aakar dekha to unhe ye is halat me mila or un logo ne hume khabar kar di.

ACP – thik hai is laash ko lab me lekar chalo.

**SEEN – 5**

(Forensic lab me...)

ACP – haan SALU kuch pata chala.

SALU – are ACP tumhari yahi baat mujhe sabse buri lagti hai ki aate hi tum ghode per sawar ho jaate ho, are yaar kaam hi to kar rahe hai. waqt lagta hai.

ABHI – sidhe sidhe ye kahiye na ki aapko abhi tak kuch bhi nahi pata chala.

SALU – udhar dekh kar kya muskura rahe ho Dr. TARIKA bhi abhi tak kuch bhi pata nhi laga paayi hai.

ACP – iska matlab kya hai SALU ki iski maut ke baare me kuch bhi pata nahi chal paaya hai.

SALU – chala hai na boos iski maut zaher ki wazah se huyee hai.

DAYA – ye to hume bhi pata hai, aap kuch or bataayiye.

ABHI – haan aap ye batayiye ki ise zehar kis tarah se diya gaya hai. kya isake khane me zehar mila tha.

SALU – are yahi to pareshani hai na ABHI ki is aadmi ke paet me kuch bhi nahi mila hai yahaan tak ki paani bhi nahi, or ye iske haanth dekho kis tarah se sooz kar mote ho gaye hai.

ACP – haan kitane ajeeb se lag rahe hai iske haanth.

ABHI – sir aisa ki kuch us case me bhi hua tha wo case jisme ek dance school me ek saath 6 ladkiya mar gayee thi unke pair bhi to aise hi sooz gaye the or dikhne me bhi aise hi lag rahe the.

TARIKA – wah ABHI aapki yaddasht to bahut acchi hai.

ABHI – are TARIKA ji aap to aise hi meri tarif kar rahi hai. warna main to..

SALU – is baar to main bhi TARIKA ke saath hoo ABHI wakai me tumhari yadast ka to jawab nahi. Tumne bilkul thik kaha ye usi tar5ah ke poisoning ka maamla hai.

DAYA – us case me un ladkiyo ko Thiliyum naam ka poision diya gaya tha jo cghandi ke tukde jaisa dikhta hai.

SALU – haan or ise bhi wahi zehar diya gaya hai or shayad ye zehar isake haantho ke sahare iski body me gaya hai.

ACP – per ye zehar iske haantho tak pahucha kaise?

SALU – bhai maine to apna kaam kar diya hai ab ye pata lagana tum logo ka kaam hai. waise ye FREDI kahan hai?

DAYA – pata nahi SALU sir wo naraz ho gaya or kahi chala gaya use phone kiya tha maine wo aane wala tha per abhi tak aaya nahi.

SALU – lekin hua kya tha?

(DAYA unhe puri baat batata hai.)

SALU – ye to galat hai bhai. Are FREDI ko jo samajh me aaya usne wahi bataya. Maana uski baat galat thi per agar ye such hota to...

(tabhi FREDI aa jaata hai.)

ACP – kahaan the subah se? ye waqt hai aane ka.

FREDI – sir wo main aa hi raha tha ki... (FREDI laash ko dekhkar chauk jaata hai.) sir... sir ye kaise mar gaya?

DAYA – tum jaante ho ise.

FREDI – haan sir mera matlab nahi sir.

ABHI – FREDI ye haan sir, nahi sir kya hai. sidhe sidhe batao na ki tum ise jaante ho ya nahi.

FREDI – sir asal me baat ye hai ki maine aaj subah hi is aadmi ko MK ke saath dekha tha.

ACP – phir se MK. FREDI tumhe ho kya gaya hai. tum us MK ke piche kyun pade ho.

FREDI – sir aap pehle meri puri baat to sun lijiye.

SALU – are ACP agar wo itna keh raha hai to uski baat sun lo na.

ACP – thik hai bolo kya kehna chahte ho.

FREDI – sir aaj jab main ghar se subah nikala tha to maine raaste me ise MK se baatein karte dekha main un dono ki baatein sunane ke liye chup kar unke karib gaya magar tab tak ye aadmi apni car me baith kar chala gaya. magar maine MK ki baat suni wo kisi se phone per keh raha tha ki kaam kar diya hai. aaj shaam ko mere farmhouse me meeting hai wahin aage ki baatein hongi.

Sir mujhe to lagata hai ki is MK ne hi is aadmi ka khoon kiya hai or phone per wo shayad isi kaam ke ho jaane ki baat kar raha tha.

ACP – are FREDI tum phir se kuch sunkar aa rahe ho or kuch or hi matlab laga rahe ho. is baar main tumhari baat nahi sunane wala.

(tabhi VIVEK or TASHA aa jaate hai.)

ACP – kuch pata chala us suresh ke baare me.

VIVEK – haan sir, ye suresh ek restorent chalata hai, "sweet corner restorent" or sir iske aas paas ke logo se puchne per pata chala hai ki ye zyada logo ke saath milta julta nahi tha.

DAYA – accha VIVEK kya is aadmi ka MK ke saath koi rishta tha.

TASHA – nahi sir humne to acchi tarah se chan bin ki hai iska MK ke saath door door se koi rishta nahi tha.

ACP – dekha FREDI, in logo ne acchi tarah se pata lagaya hai is suresh ka us MK ke saath koi rishta nahi tha, or tum keh rahe ho ki MK ne hi iska khoon kiya hoga.

FREDI – sir mujhe pura yakeen hai ki is MK ke saath na koi na koi garbad zaroor hai. sir please aakhri baar meri baat maan lijiye or MK ke farmhouse per chlkar dekh lijiye ki main such keh raha hoo ya nahi.

ACP – nahi FREDI is baar main tumhari bewkoofi bhari baato me nahi aaunga mujhe kahin nahi jaana hai.

ABHI – sir mujhe lagta hai hume ek baar FREDI ki baat zaroor sunani chahiye. sir us baar to hum saamne saamne MK ke ghar chale gaye the ho sakta hai shaayad is wazah se hum such nahi dekh paaye ho. is baar hum uske farmhouse per chup kar nazar rkhenge ho sakta hai is baar hume such ka pata chal jaaye.

ACP – ABHI tum bhi iski baato per yakeen kar rahe ho.

DAYA – sir mujhe bhi lagta hai ki hume ek baar or FREDI ki baato per yakeen karna chahiye.

ACP – thik hai per main sirf tum logo ke kehne per iski baat maan raha hoo.

**SEEN – 6**

(sab chupkar MK ke farmhouse per nazar rakhte hai, dopahar se shaam ho jaati hai per MK ke farmhouse per kisi bhi tarah ki hulchul nahi huyee. ACP sir bahut naraz hote hai or gusse se sabko beuro chalne ko kehte hai. sab beuro me aate hai)

ACP – dekha maine kaha tha na is FREDI ki baat maan kar hum phir se galti kar rahe hai. lekin tum logo ko to...

FREDI – per sir maine to...

ACP – FREDI ...apni zubaan band rakho. Pehle hi mera dimaag khraab hai. tumhari baat maan kar aaj ka pura din barbaad gayaa. Us suresh ke katal ki tehkikat bhi nahi kar paaye hum. Ab kal hi kuch hoga. DAYA ABHI, main ghar jaa rahaa hoo. Tum log bhi ab apne ghar jaao.

(sab ghar chale jaate hai.)

**SEEN – 7**

(agale din sab beuro me aate hai. ACP sir ka mood aaj bhi kuch khrab hai.)

ACP – VIVEK tum logo ko maine kaha trha ki us suresh ke baare me information nikalo kuch pata chala.

VIVEK – nahi sir abhi kuch khaas pata nahi chala hai. bus itana pata chal paaya hai. ki suresh ki family mumbai se bahar pune me rehti hai or suresh yahaan apne kaam ki wazah se akela hi rehata tha.

ACP – bus iatana hi pata chal paaya hai, kya karte rehte ho tum log. Ab yahaan khade kyun ho TASHA tum vivek ke saath pune jaao or Suresh ke gharwalo se milkar uske baare me jaankari ikatthi karo. DAYA , ABHIJEET tum log ye pata karne ki kosis karo ki suresh ko zehar diya kaise gaya. aisa karo sabse pehle uski gadi chek karo, zehar shayad us gadi ke zariye hi suresh ke haantho pe pahucha hoga. Kyunki achanka aise beech raste me band car me uski maut shayad isi wazah se huyee ho.

FREDI – sir main... main kya kroo.

ACP – tum... tum jakar apne ghar per aaram karo, kyunki FREDI tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai. thode din aaram karoge to tumhara dimag thik ho jaayega or phir usme aise ulte sidhe khyaal nahi aayenge.

FREDI – sir please aisa mat kijiye sir, CID meri jaan hai sir. Ye mere liye sirf job nahi meri zindagi hai. sir aap mujhe isase alag mat kijiye.

ACP – FREDI dekho main tumhe CID se alag nahi kar raha hoo, balki main to ye keh raha hoo ki tum kuch din aaram kar lo. Accha thik hai bus aaj ke din tum chhuti kar lo. Kal se phir aa jaana. Abhi mujhe MK ke anathalay ka function attend karne jaana hai. tum log apne apne kaam pe lag jaao 2-3 ghante ka function hai main wapas aakar case ke baare me baatein karoonga.

FREDI – sir aap MK ke function me jaa rahe hai, wo bhi akele.

ACP – haan to FREDI tum phir se shuru mat ho jaana.

FREDI – nahi sir wo baat nahi hai. main chalu aapke saath.

ACP – nahi FREDI tum aaram karo main chala jaaunga. Or bus 2-3 ghanto ki baat to hai, tum meri parwah mat karo, or khud ko aaram do. Thik hai. ab main chlta hoo der ho rahi hai.

(ACP sir chale jaate hai. baki sab bhi apne apne kaam per lag jaate hai per FREDI bahut pareshan ho jaata hai.)

**SEEN – 8**

(ACP sir function me pahuchate hai. kuch der baad wahaan bahut saare bacche or viklang log ikatthe ho jaate hai. function suru hota hai. kuch der baad MK ACP sir ko stage per bulata hai/ ACP sir Stage per jaate hai. idhar bheed ke beech me do log aapas me baatein kar rahe hai.)

1st – sab kuch taiyaar hai na.

2nd – haan sab kuch taiyar hai. lekin hume sadhan rehna hoga kabhi bhi gadbar ho sakti hai.

1st – main aas paas nazar rakhe huye hoo jaise hi kuch garbad ka andesha hoga main apna kaam kar doonga.

2nd – thik hain tum aas paas nazar rakho or main stage per nazar rakhta hoo.

(ACP stage per speech de rahe hote hai ki tabhi FREDI bhagta hua stage per aata hai. Acp sir use dekh kar chauk jaate hai.)

ACP – FREDI tum yahaan kaya kar rahe ho?

FREDI – sir wo sab chodiye. Abhi aap chaliye yahaan se aapki jaan ko khatra hai, sir kabhi bhi humla ho sakta hai aap chaliye yahaan se.

(ye dekh kar wo do aadmi bhi hairaan ho jaate hai.)

1st – ye FREDI beech me kahan se aa gaya. kahin humara saara plaan na gardbad ho jaaye.

2nd – hume saw3dhan rehna hoga, kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai.

ACP – FREDI tum jaao yahaan se.

FREDI – nahi sir main aapko liye bagair nahi jaaunga. Aap chaliye yahaan se.

ACP – FREDI tum samjhane ki kosis karo jaao yahaan se.

FREDI – nahi sir aap chaliye mere saath main aapki jaan ko khatre me nahi daal sakta.

(tabhi kahin se ek goli chalti hai jo FREDI ko lag jaati hai. ACP sir chilaate hai, FREDI, ABHI DAYA pakdo goli chalane wale ko. Turant wo do aadmi apni dadhi much nikalte hai FREDi or baki sab dekhte hai ki wo dono ABHI or DAYA hai.)

ABHI – DAYA goli us taraf se aayi hai. wo rahan goli chalane waala bhag rahaa hai pakdo use.

DAYA – tum idhar se pakdo main saamne ki taraf se aata hoo.

(goli ki aawaz se bheed me afra tafri much jaati hai. ACP sir FREDI ko sambhalte hai.)

ACP – FREDI ye kya kiya tumne. Goli to mere liye thi khud kyun kha li.

FREDI – sir aapki jaan meri jaan se jyaada kimti hai na.

ACP – FREDI sambhalo apne aap ko tumhe kuch nahio hoga main abhi ambulence ka intezam karta hoo. Mr. MK zaldi se ambulence bulwaiye.

MK – haan ACP sir maine phone kar diya hai. pata nahi yahaan ye sab kaise ho gaya. kaun tha wo aadmi jisne goli chalayee.

ACP – uska pata to mere officer laga hi lenge. Gaye hai uske peeche. Picha nahi chodenge uska.

(tabhi ABHI wapas aata hai.)

ACP – are ABHI tum akele DAYA kahaan hai or wo aadmi kahaan hai jisne goli chalayee thi.

ABHI – sir humne use pakad liya tha per wo behosh ho gaya. DAYA uske paas hai, uski haalat bigad rahi hai, hospital le jaana padega. FREDI tum thik to ho.

FREDI – haan sir bus ek goli chukar gayee hai.

(itane me FREDI behosh ho jaata hai. Ambulence aati hai FREDI or us goli chalane wale ko hospital pahuchaya jaata hai.)

**SEEN – 9**

(hospital me doctor aakar batate hai ki FREDI thik hai. sab usase milne jaate hai.)

ACP – FREDI ab kaisa mehsoos kar rahe ho?

FREDI – thik hoo sir, aap to thik hai na.

ACP – mujhe kuch hua hi nahi tha meri goli to tumne apne uper le li thi na.

ABHI – yaar FREDI tumne to hume daraa hi diya tha. Jab ACP sir ne tumhe wahaan aane se manaa kiya tha to tum kyun aaye the.

FREDI – sir mujhe lag raha tha ki us function me kuch garbad hogi isliye main chpke se wahaan pahuch gaya. andar aate huye maine dekha ki ek aadmi gun lekar function hall me ja raha hai. uske paas se akhbaar ki ek cutting gir gayee maine dekha ki usme ACP sir ki photo thi tabhi mujhe laga ki ACP sir ki jaan ko khtra hai.

ACP – or tum mujhe bachane ke liye wahaan stage per chale aaye. Bina ye soche ki goli tumhe bhi lag sakti hai.

FREDI – sir aapke liye sirf ABHI or DAYA sir hi nahi ye FREDI bhi kuch bhi kar sakta hai. per sir ek baat meri samajh me nahi aayi ki aap log wahaan kya kar rahe the.

DAYA – hum to wahan ACP sir ke kehne per gaye the.

FREDI – to kya sir aap logo ko mujhper yakeen tha.

ACP – haan FREDI hume tumper pura yakeen tha. Pehle baar jab hum us MK ke ghar gaye to pehle to mujhe laga ki sab thik hai or tymhe wakayee me galtfehmi ho gayee hai. Mujhe sahq tab hua jab wo fruits wahaan aaye. Wo to kabhi bhi aa sakte the phir humare saamne hi kyun aaye. Chalo maan lo ye ek ittifak tha phir bhi kya markets me fruits kum ho gayee thi jo use fruits bahar se mangani padi. Dusri baar jab tumne ye bataya ki tumne MK ko suresh ke saath dekha hai or jab humne usase farmhouse per nazar rakhi per wahaan kuch nahi hua tab mujhe ye yakeen ho gaya ki kuch to aisa hai jisase ki MK ko humari saari baato ka pata chal raha tha. Kafi khoj ke baad hume ye pata chala ki wo tumhare zariye humari saari baato ko sun raha hai.

FREDI – mere zariye per kaise sir?

ABHI – FREDI tumhe MK ki wo party yaad hai jisme tumhari ghadi kho gayee thi or hir achanak mil gayee. MK ne us ghadi me ek BUG laga diya tha jisake zariye wo humari saari baatein sun raha tha. Isliye hume tumhare saath rude saluk karna pada taki use ye lagta rahe ki hume tumhari baato per yakeen nahi hua hai. Per ab humne wo bug nikal diya hai.

FREDI – sir aaj jo humla hua hai usme bhi us MK ka ki haanth per wo bolega nahi.

ABHI – haan sir or wo aadmi bhi to..

ACP – bolega ABHi wo apni zuban se bolega.

**SEEN – 10**

(sab MK ke ghar pahuchte hai. MK unhe apne ghar per dekh kar hairan ho jaata hai.)

MK – are ACP sir aap log kuch pata chala kal ka humla kisne karaya tha.

ACP – afsos ki baat hai MK ji ki wo aadmi jisne gun chlayee thi wo mar chukka hai per usne marne se pehle hume apna byaan diya tha jise humne record kar liya tha sunana nahi chahege ki usne kya byan diya tha.

(ACP sir use tape chala kar dikhate hai jisme us aadmi ni bataya hi\ota hai ki MK ne hi use ACP sir ko marne ke liye paiuse diye the.)

MK – ye jhoot hai. Such nahi hai.

ABHI – us aadmi ne khud ye bayaan diya hai or tum keh rahe ki ye jhoot hai.

MK – haan jhoot hai aap logo ki koi chaal hai. Wo mera naam le hi nahi sakta kyunki maine use zehar de diya thaw o usase buch hi nahi sakta. Or agar buch bhi jaye to mera naam nahi le sakata kyunki use to pata hi nahi tha ki in sabke piche mera haanth hai kyunki usne to mujhe kabhi dekha hi nahi tha.

ACP – haan usne tumhe kabhi dekha nahi tha or usne hume koi bayaan bhi nahi diya tha per tumne apna zurm kabool kiya hai or humne use record bhi ker liya hai.

MK – kya phir ye aawaz.

DAYA – humare officer VIVEK ki hai. Jisase Tum dhokhe me aa gaye.

ABHI – itna hi nahi MK hume ye bhi pata chal gaya hai ki tumne hi Suresh ko bhi mara tha uski car ki stairing per zehar laga kar. Ab jab tum puri tarah se fas hi gaye ho to apna gunaah kabool karoge ya tumharo sewa karno\i padegi.

MK – aap logo ne ye thik nahi kiya hai. Aap logo ke ye accha nahi hoga.

DAYA – ye bina sewa ke nahi manega ABHI. (DAYA use ek thappad lagata hai. MK such batane ko taiyaar ho jaata hai.)

MK – haan ye sab maine hi plaan kiya tha. CID ki wazah se is shahr me koi bhi gairkanooni kaam karna muskil ho gaya hai. Isliye hum underworld ke logo ne ye faisal kiya tha ki job hi ACP ko marega use Mumbai ka pura area apna karobaar chalne ke liye milega. Us din main party me drugs ki delivery ki baat ker raha tha tab aapke us officer ne sun liya. Maine uski ghadi me Bug laga diya or aap logo ki baato per nazar rakhne laga. Mujhe laga aap logo ko uski baato per yakeen nahi hoga per mujhe kya pata tha ki aap log us joker ki baato per yakeen kar lenge.

DAYA – joker kise bola haan. ( DAYa MK ko ek or thappad lagata hai.)

ACP – Inspector FREDRICS humara bhut hi bhadur officer hai. Samjhe. Jise tum joker keh rahe ho usi ne tumhari is lanka me aag laga di. Ab ye batao ki Suresh ko kyun maara?

MK – suresh mera partnor tha or wo bhi ACP ko marna chahta tha. Mujhe laga ki kahin wo pehle kamyaab na ho jaaye isliye maine use zehar dekar maar diya.

ABHI – ACP sir ki jaan lene ka khwab dekha than na ab saari zindagi jail me rehkar iska afsos karna. Or haan tumhare kisi bhi saathi me itni himaat nahi ki wo humare ACP sir ko chub hi sake, samjhe. VIVEK le jaao ise.

FREDI – sir aaj mujhe suchmuch me laga ki main is CID team ka hissa hoo.

ACP – are FREDi tum to humari is CID team ka ek bahut majboot or aham hissa ho. Tumhare bina to CID chal hi nahi sakti.

DAYA – haan FREDi or agar tu7m nahi hoge to phir hum pareshan kise karenge, Beuro me apni wife ki baatein kaun karega. Or ACP kiski baato per kahenge ki he bhagwan mujhe utha le.

(sab husne lagte hai.)


End file.
